


The French Mistake

by DeathByOTP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByOTP/pseuds/DeathByOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Misha get to know each other and it makes them realise something. </p><p>I am definitely continuing this story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing a French Mistake fic, sorry if it's awful guys. It won't be exactly same as the actual episode or anything I might change order of some stuff or change things about it, hope no one minds.

"Oh, hey. At least my Baby made it" At least one thing in this crazy world didn't suck. Then suddenly the impala was splattered with mud. "Oh god Sammy what is with this damn place?" 

"I know it sucks Dean but we need to find out a way to actually leave so yeah, the impala is kinda the least of our worries"

Dean started to back up still watching the impala and noticing a few more scattered around in various states of disrepair. Dean continued to back up and crashed into someone. "Hey are you freaking blind or somet..." He started to turn around and was met with very familiar almost shimmering blue eyes. "Cas, personal space" Dean joked and then pulled the angel into a tight hug. 

"it is pleasant to see you Dean" 

"So Cas how do we get out of this crazy world? I don't like having to wear all this makeup crap and we have to get back and stop Virgil, so yeah we need your help"

"Ok Jensen I may be a decent actor but I'm not actually magic you know" Misha grinned at him.

"Who the hell are you? You're not Cas" 

"Jensen are you alright? Do you feel ill or something? You know I'm Misha we've been working together for years now. Has he hit his head or something Jared?" Sam stood oblivious to the fact he was supposed to be Jared. "Jared? What's with you guys? Are you playing a trick on me?"

It clicked to Sam that he must be Jared, "Oh yeah sorry Misha it's just been a long day, you know?" Misha nodded at him. 

"It has been a long day, I was starting to worry for a second that you guys had lost it" Misha chuckled "I thought you'd gone kinda like Cas in his honey making days" Dean frowned, he didn't like it that this guy was making a joke about Cas, Cas losing his mind was not funny to him, he doesn't know why it should be funny to this Misha guy. 

"I think me and Jared are gonna go home now Misha" Dean nearly growled "It has been fun and all but yeah, bye" 

"Oh okay well I'll see you at home Jensen and I'll see you tomorrow Jared, say hi to Genevieve for me" 

Sam ushered Dean away before Dean could react to the 'see you at home' comment. "What the hell does he mean see you at home? Don't tell me I live with that guy, that would officially make this place worse than hell"

"I think you're being a bit dramatic Dean, Misha doesn't seem so bad"

"Oh great so you're all friendly with 'Misha' now are you Sammy?"

"No I just mean we won't be here long will we Dean? Just suck it up, anyway I've gotta say hi to Genevieve for him and I don't even know who she is"

"I don't think we should split up, I think we should stay together then find some way to leave this damn place" 

"Maybe we could do that but Dean we don't even know where we are, we don't even have a car" Just at that moment Sam's (technically Jared's) phone started to ring. He looked confused for a moment, then saw the name Genevieve and answered it. "Hi Genevieve" He said in a slightly unsure tone. 

"Since when do you call me Genevieve, Jared?" He knew the voice instantly, it was Ruby!

"Ruby?!" 

"Jared I told you please stop making that joke it's just not funny anymore, anyway don't forget I need you home in half an hour, we have a dinner to go to"

"I didn't forget don't worry, see you soon Gen" He took a guess and assumed that is what Jared would call her, it seemed like a sensible nickname for her so. 

"Don't be late" She said and then hung up the phone. 

"Well it doesn't look like I can stay with you Dean, Ruby just called me"

"What did you just say?" Dean said doing a double take 

"I think Ruby, well Ruby's actress might be my girlfriend, she was telling me not to be late 'cause were going out for a dinner" 

"Oh well thanks a bunch Sam, you run off with the demon bitch from hell and I'll just mooch around alone, thanks man" 

"Dean as much as you don't like it we are going to have to play along with this until we know what else to do, I will research tonight I promise and I'm assuming we have each others numbers in our phones seen as we work together so I can call you" Sam pulled the phone out again and looked through the names "See Jensen" he pointed to his phone. "Check yours" 

Dean grabbed the phone from his pocket and checked in the phone "Yeah you're in here, I still don't like this" Dean kept scrolling and found Misha's name with a smiley face next to it. 

"See Dean you must like that guy really you gave him a smiley face" Sam struggled to keep back a small chuckle, earning him a glare from Dean. 

A guy they didn't recognise came over to them, "Erm sorry to interrupt guys but your drivers are waiting"

"Oh right well thanks, cmon Jared" Dean said practically pulling Sam behind him. They made their way towards the exit from the set and found two identical black cars, each with its own driver. "Great so I guess this is where we have to split then, you had better find out how to get us out of this Sammy" 

"I will Dean, I swear" Then both Winchesters got into the separate cars and went off in their own directions. 

\-------------

Dean's driver pulled up in front of a fairly large and modern looking house. "There you go Mr.Ackles, I will pick you up for work again in the morning" 

"Yeah thanks man, cya then" Dean said trying to get out of the car without making a fool of himself. Dean walked up the drive to the front door and fumbled in his pocket for his keys (that he hoped would be there), thankfully he found them and after a few failed attempts with different keys he finally managed to get in. He wondered in to the hall and was actually pleased by what he saw, the house wasn't modern on the inside, it had kind of a log cabin kind of feel, wooden floors, tartan pillows, that kind of stuff. He carried on walking and went further into the living room, he saw a corner in the living room with a big comfy stair, a vinyl player next to it and shelves full of vinyl. For the first time since he had been here he thought that it might not actually be so bad. 

\-------------

After he had explored the rest of the house Dean decided to take a shower and put on some clean clothes, figuring that it might help him destress after the strange day he was having. He turned on the shower, threw off his jacket, peeled off his tshirt and removed the rest of his clothes. The water was perfect, just the right heat and just enough water. He wondered how he would ever live with another shower again after he had found the perfect one. After he was done he grabbed a towel and wrapped it roughly around his waist and started to walk into the bedroom, once again he crashed into someone. 

"For the love of god do you ever look where you are going?" He practically shouted when he realised it was Misha he had banged into, for the second time today. "When did you even get back here?!" 

"Pretty sure you banged into me both times" Misha laughed. God that guy is so happy and Dean can't stand it, he's not like Cas even though he looked identical. 

"Just watch where you're going" Dean huffed. In the confusion and shock of knocking himself and Misha on their asses Dean had forgotten that he was wearing a towel, or at least was. The towel had now moved and was barely wrapped around his thighs. He grabbed the towel and pulled it up and stormed into the bedroom leaving Misha sat on the floor still trying not to burst out laughing.

\------------- 

Dean dared to venture downstairs and look for food, he was getting hungry, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. He crept down to the kitchen trying to avoid making noise to he wouldn't have to have an awkward conversation with Misha. After grabbing an armful of crisps, chocolate and an apple pie he found in the fridge he made his way back upstairs quickly only to be interrupted by Misha again. "You know if you're hungry I can cook for you, I normally do don't I?" Misha spoke in a friendly tone. 

"I'm fine" Dean continued to be in a huff with Misha, truth is he was only annoyed at Misha because he was so different to Cas, seeing Cas' body was making him miss Cas and worry that he might not see Cas again if they can't get back to their own world. He stared at Misha and saw the slightly disappointed look on his face. 

"Have I done something wrong today Jensen? You seem to be really upset with everything I do" Seeing the sad look on his face was too much for Dean to resist. 

"No I'm sorry Mish, I just didn't feel too good but now you mention it I could go for some food" Dean gave him a small smile. 

"Oh great" Misha beamed "I know just what to make" He ran down to the kitchen and Dean followed him. While Cas was preparing food Dean put all the food away he was going to stash upstairs. He put the pie in the fridge with a mental note that he would have to eat it later. 

"So what're we having?" Dean asked trying to make polite conversation. 

"Steak pie and fries" Dean's mouth started to water, he hoped Misha was a good cook cause he could really go for some good steak pie. 

\------------

Dean had cleaned his plate of everything "God that was good pie" Dean smiled appreciatively at Misha. 

"I know we should probably clean up but what do you say we just grab that apple pie and go watch a movie in the living room or something?" Misha suggested. Dean couldn't lie that did actually sound nice and if he wasn't gonna see real Cas for a while he guessed he didn't see the harm in spending time with fake Cas. 

"Sure, I'll grab the pie and you grab the movie" Misha chose some movie Dean hadn't heard of but he didn't care, he was enjoying the company and the pie. Mid way through the movie when the pie had been eaten (Dean did share some of it with Misha, even though it was a damn good apple pie) Dean leant back onto the comfy sofa cushions and gradually Misha lowered his head so it was resting on Dean's shoulder. It shocked Dean at first but he decided he didn't mind it too much, it was warm and pleasant. As the movie went on Misha was still laid, head on Dean's shoulder and Dean's head was just touching the top of Misha's head. "Well I guess it's time for bed or something" Dean said. Misha yawned. 

"I guess so, it is pretty late" Misha sat up and stretched, before getting to his feet and flicking off the TV before heading upstairs. Dean followed shortly after and got undressed down to his boxers and got into bed. He was asleep in no time. 

\-----------

"Jensen?" A small whisper awoke Dean. 

"Huh, what, Jensen?" It took Dean a moment to register where he was. He looked and saw Misha stood next to the bed. "Misha?"

"I know this is gonna sound weird but I think I heard someone downstairs and I'm pretty freaked out." This made Dean more alert, he could tell Misha was shaken. 

"I'll check, you stay right here" Dean pulled himself out of bed and went to investigate. After a good look around he found no one there, no doors open, no smashed windows, not a thing out of place. He came back upstairs. "I can't see anyone, I've checked everything, maybe it was a bad dream?"

"I guess so, I feel kinda stupid now, I'm sorry for disturbing you" Misha went to make his way back to his own room but Dean could tell he was still freaked out. 

"Look Misha why don't you stay in here with me for tonight?" Dean didn't see a problem with it, he had slept in beds with Sam before when they couldn't get more than one hotel room or whatever. 

"Really? Are you sure?" Dean nodded at Misha "Okay but erm one more thing, do you mind if I don't sleep in my dressing gown? It's too warm for it in bed" Dean nodded again, he was slightly more uncomfortable with the fact that he would be sleeping next to a guy when they were both wearing boxers but he could handle it. Misha undid the dressing gown and slid it off of his shoulders. Dean tried not to stare, he really did but it was like seeing Cas in his boxers. Dean's eyes travelled up Misha's body from his surprisingly shapely legs to his toned stomach and to his shoulders, that were slightly narrower than he imagined (guess the trench coat made them look broader) and finally up to his eyes. The eyes were just like Cas'. Misha noticed Dean looking and tilted his head to one side in a confused fashion. God he looks just like Cas. Misha flicked the light off and slipped into bed. Dean tried to keep his mind from wondering but he couldn't forget what he had just seen, the smooth chest, the strong hip bones, the eyes and the plump bottom lip. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around Misha. Misha turned around to face him so their noses were touching. 

"Jensen, I've wanted to do this for a long time" As he whispered that Misha closed the short gap between them and pressed his lips to Dean's. 

"Misha I can't let you do this. I'm not Jensen, I'm Dean. The actual Dean, we have been sent through into this world" From what he could see of Misha's face, he looked confused.

"But that's not possible, is it?" 

"I am telling you the truth Misha, please believe me"

"But if you're Dean where's Jensen?"

"I guess he's gone through into my world for now, but he will be safe, my Cas will keep him safe"

"Your Cas? You mean you and Castiel are? Ya know?"

"No"

"Then why did you just decided to cuddle up to me? That would've made sense if you were missing Cas, I mean I look like him don't I?" 

"I don't know I just couldn't help myself"

"You love Cas" Dean nodded. 

"You love Jensen" Misha nodded. "You know we should probably tell them at some point" 

"I think we should but what do we do now?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well when will we ever get this opportunity again? If you don't get Cas and I don't get Jensen we will have to go forever without knowing what it would've been like. I'm not suggesting anything too far but I wouldn't mind at least kissing you again" Misha confessed to Dean. Dean wrapped his arms back around Misha and Misha held on to Dean's arms, his hand covering the handprint that real Cas had made, their lips met again and they laid there for hours like that comforting each other and feeling content in the fact that even if it's for a while they have each other.


	2. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of further bonding between Dean and Misha

Dean woke up in the morning, his arms and legs, tangled with Misha's. He untangled himself the best he could (it was a little too tight) and then wrapped both his arms around Misha and pulled Misha's head onto his chest, he wanted to enjoy the sensation of a warm body that strongly resembles Cas being curled completely into him, he was glad he could keep Misha safe and protected. After he had been laid there for a while just relaxing and feeling Misha's steady breathing, there was a hitch in his breath and Misha woke up. His blue eyes were disorientated and a little blurry from sleep but that didn't stop a big grin creeping across his face. 

"Morning Dean" Dean couldn't believe how alike Cas he sounded on a morning when his voice was still a little gruff. 

"Morning Mish" He squeezed his arm tighter around Misha's shoulders pulling him in a little closer, Misha appreciated it and nuzzled his face into Dean's chest, tickling Dean with his stubble in the process. 

"I wish we didn't have to get up and go to work today" 

"Aww I can't wait I think I'm really cut out for acting, what do you think?" Dean chuckled knowing full well that Misha had no faith in his acting ability. 

"No offence but you're terrible" Misha laughed against Dean's chest. 

"Oh I'm that bad huh? Well if I'm so awful then you should probably expect this..."

"Expect what Dean?" Misha had barely finished his sentence when Dean started squeezing his sides and doing his best to tickle him, Misha thrashed around laughing and trying to swat Dean's hands away "You're the meanest Dean Winchester" He tried to pout but he couldn't keep a straight face. He kept wriggling and ended up pinned underneath Dean still being relentlessly tickled. 

"I am the best and you know it" He finally stopped tickling and lowered himself down until he was face to face with Misha.

"Nope the worst" 

"You'll regret that" Dean pressed his lips to Misha's keeping the smaller man pinned beneath him, his voice practically turned into a purr "You know I'm the best" Misha was in no position to argue, Dean bowed his head so their lips were touching again. He ran his hand through Misha's messy morning hair and Misha pressed his palms to Dean's back pulling him closer. Dean pushed his body fully onto Misha, both of their hands were touching and stroking and generally exploring, they only broke kisses to actually breathe. A sharp knock on the door made them both jump, Sam came barging into the room. 

"Ok Wow Dean I could've gone my whole life without seeing any of this" Sam slapped his hand over his eyes. 

"Screw you Sam. Why are you here and how did you even get in?" 

"Incase you've forgotten were supposed to be finding a way home so that's why I'm here and I got in because me and Gen have a spare key, she said something about us house sitting when you two go on holiday" 

"Well can you leave now?"

"I can wait downstairs Dean but hurry, I think I know how we can get home" Sam pulled the door shut after him, Misha was giggling softly beneath Dean. 

"Oh you think that's funny? 

"You have to admit it's a little funny" 

"I don't think so" Dean sulked. 

"Why're you so upset by it?" 

"Because he interrupted"

"Well" Misha whispered in Dean's ear "If you're still here tonight then we can pick back up" That boosted Dean's spirits and he jumped out of bed to get ready, he ran back into the bedroom and gave Misha a soft kiss on the lips. Dean wanted to go home, he really did but was it so wrong to just want to live a normal life for a couple of days. A normal life with Cas, or at least as close as he can get at the moment, surely no one could blame him for that. 

\----------------

After a day of stressful attempts at acting and too much research they finally had some idea of what to do at least. 

"So you're saying that all we need to do to get home is redo the spell from this side?" Dean questioned Sam

"That's what it sounds like to me, we just need the wrist bone of a minor saint. I think I can find that on the internet for tomorrow. So yeah I guess we have done all we can do for the night so I'm gonna go home to Gen." Dean thinks Sam was secretly enjoying a little bit of normal life too. 

"Okay Sammy, I'll see you tomorrow" 

"Night Sam" Misha waved as Sam was walking out of the door. "Say hi to Gen"

"So how about some food?" Dean would like to taste Misha's cooking again but he had another idea in mind. 

"Sure what do you want me to cook?" 

"Actually I have an idea in mind" 

"Oh?" 

"Can I take you out?" Dean really did enjoy Misha's cooking but he wanted to make tonight special for both of them, incase neither of them got their happy endings he wanted to at least have something too hold on to and he wanted the same for Misha. 

Misha's cheeks flushed red "That would be lovely" 

"So come on then let's go get showered and dressed for our date"

\----------

Just over an hour later they were sat in a cosy booth in a fancy little italian restaurant with a bottle of red wine looking over the menu, Dean couldn't understand half of the menu (it was mostly in italian) but Misha seemed to have no problem understanding it, he even translated and recommended things that he thought Dean would like. Dean ordered steak in some kind of sauce (if he remembered right Misha said it was herb sauce) with thin fries. Misha ordered some chicken meatballs and spaghetti in a tomato sauce. There was an incident of Dean getting steak sauce on his shirt and Misha did the best he could to clean it up for him. By the time it reached dessert both men were getting full but couldn't resist splitting a big piece of chocolate cake.

\----------

They stumbled back through the door to the house after taking a taxi back, they had probably drank a little bit too much wine but they were too happy to care, for the first time in a long time they both felt loved and wanted and like someone understood that. They started to kiss again, gently at first and then gradually more and more passionate. Misha was leaning against the wall with Dean pressing him against it. 

"So want to pick up where we left off?" Misha asked in a seductive tone. Dean nodded and was dragged upstairs by Misha.


	3. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are all set to go home, Dean is finding it hard to say bye to Misha. Cas is jealous.

Dean opened his eyes, he glanced at the bedside clock through the darkness of the room, 5:39am. He sighed and settled into bed again, he could feel the weight of Misha's arm draped across his chest. He couldn't help smiling at Misha's sleeping form, his heart sank, he had to go back today. Part of him wanted to stay here where everything is simple and he could have a real life with Misha, but he knew deep in his heart that he had to go back. Dean knew his fate was to help save the world and as much as he hated it sometimes he couldn't just abandon it, not for anything. Plus he wanted to see Cas, it would be difficult to adjust back to just being friends with Cas when he had been so close to Misha, but he missed Cas. 

\------------------

Sometime later Misha woke up, he knew Dean was awake, hell Dean was practically breaking his ribs he was holding him so tight.

"What's wrong Dean?" 

"Oh morning Mish, going back today remember" Misha could sense that Dean was unsure.

"But you get to go back to Cas"

"I know but I'm sure Cas won't act like, well this" he said gesturing to Misha cuddled up with him. 

"You never know Dean, Cas is probably as crazy about you as you are about him"

"Thanks Mish but he's probably not"

"Well I don't know how he couldn't be, I am" Dean tightened his arms around Misha again and rested his nose in Misha's messy hair and pressed tiny kisses to his head. "I wish you didn't have to go Dean"

"Me too Angel, me too"

\----------------------

Both men sat at the breakfast table, Misha toyed around with a bowl of cereal that had turned to mush and Dean fidgeted with a cup of coffee. The phone rang and Dean picked it up reluctantly. Misha listened to Dean talk about the plan with Sammy over the phone, each word was like a pinprick to his skin. It all made him uncomfortable, he wasn't sure what he was hoping for, if it succeeded then Dean was gone and if not then who knows. Dean hung up the phone.

"So what's happening Dean?"

"Sammy says we will meet there and do the spell at 6, hopefully everyone will have cleared out by then so no one will get hurt"

"What should we do today Dean?"

"Anything you want Mish"

"Can we just watch a movie or listen to music and cuddle up, it might be the last chance we ever get" Misha swallowed a lump in his throat. Dean just nodded in return and reached for Misha's hand. 

They sank down onto the sofa, Dean first and then Misha into his lap, they ignored the tv completely and just clung to each other like the earth was going to shatter if they let go. Misha stroked his finger over Dean's freckles on his nose, then kissed each one. Dean played with Misha's hair and rubbed his thumbs in circles on his back. 

"I don't want you to leave" Misha whispered into Dean's ear

"I know Mish, believe me I know, I don't wanna leave either. But promise me something?"

"Anything"

"When I go, tell that Jensen guy how you feel, you have a good deal in this world. Make yourself happy Misha, you deserve it, plus it'll be easier for me to go knowing you'll be okay here" 

"Dean he won't c..." Dean put his finger to Misha's lips

"Try, make him see how you feel, he will love you Mish I promise" he ghosted his fingers over the stubble on Misha's cheek, "You're amazing, beautiful and damn sexy, any guy would be lucky to have you. If I could stay here then I'd be with you forever I swear" A few tears ran down Dean's cheek, he was crying for all the things he couldn't have forever, he wanted Misha to have everything that he couldn't.

"But what about you?" Misha's voice cracked as water started to pool in his eyes. "What will you do when you're home?"

"I'll get back to fighting monsters and keeping people safe"

"But what about your happy ending?"

"Hunters don't get those" Misha could see how disheartened Dean was.

"You could have your happy ending with Cas, he knows the life and he understands what you do" Misha was almost pleading with him.

"I can't let him get that close Mish. Monsters, demons, even angels could use it against us more than they already do and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him 'cause of me"

"He can handle himself Dean, he's stronger than you think, please just at least tell him."

"I don't know"

"Do it for me, I'll tell Jensen but you need to tell Castiel, you deserve your happy ending too. Promise me, please Dean?"

"Okay I promise"

"Promise me one more thing too? Don't forget about me, even when you get Cas, don't forget that for a time you loved me too"

"I could never forget you, you taught me a lot of things and you made me so happy, you'll always have a place in my heart Misha"

\-------------------

"I have to go" Dean almost whispered. His eyes started to fill up again as he reached out to pull Misha into a hug. Misha clung onto him, digging his nails slightly into Dean's back. 

"I'm coming to the set with you" Misha mumbled into Dean's broad chest. 

"No Mish" He stroked a strong but soothing hand through Misha's hair, "You need to stay here where it's safe".

"Please I want to come with you"

"I can't let that happen, you have to stay here and stay safe and just wait for Jensen to come back then you can get your happy ending" Dean's voice started to give "That'll be so good I promise but please just stay here" Misha nodded hesitantly, he stood onto his tiptoes a little and kissed Dean softly. Dean held Misha in place and kissed him back, both of their faces were damp but neither of them cared. Dean finally pulled back, he pressed a kiss to Misha's forehead, "Goodbye Misha, I'll never forget you, remember our promise yeah?" Misha nodded again and sobbed a little. 

"I love you Dean" He managed to choke out through the tears. 

"I love you Misha, have a happy life" With one last soft kiss Dean was gone out the door. Misha watched from the window as Dean drove off, he sobbed quietly to himself, he really could see a future with Dean and that's what hurt so much.

\--------------------

*At Bobby's House After Sam And Dean Have Returned*

"You boys sound like you have had quite a crazy time" Bobby joked

"It was insane"

"He was married to Ruby" Dean told Bobby and pointed at Sam. Bobby shook his head and smiled a little.

"Well that's nothing Dean was bangi..." Dean kicked Sam's shin and gave him a glare, "OW Dean!"

"Sammy and his crazy imagination huh Bobby?"

"Well that's all the crazy I can take for one night" Bobby rose from his chair "I'm going to bed, night idjits, good to have you back". 

Dean, Cas and Sam sat in Bobby's living room, Sam kept grinning at Dean. 

"Hey Cas did Dean tell you about Misha?" Dean shot Sam a filthy look.

"Who is Misha?" Cas looked confused and tipped his head slightly to one side. 

"I am gonna kill you Sammy"

"On that note I think I am gonna head to bed too, have fun you two" Sam teased and swiftly left the room as Dean hurled a cushion at him.

"Dean, who is Misha?" Cas' voice came out sharper than usual.

"Just some guy in the other world Cas, nothing to worry about."

"But why would Sam mention him?"

"Cause Sam's a dick."

"Dean I know when you're lying, so I'll ask again, who is Misha?" Cas' gaze was turning steely and cold.

"Okay okay, Misha was the real world's version of you, he was the guy who played you in the show."

"Why would Sam mention that?"

"I don't know Cas"

"Dean..." Cas' tone was harsh, he was getting irritated.

"Fine you want the truth Cas? I slept with fake you." Cas' face filled with confusion which soon turned to hurt with a touch of anger.

"Why?" He spoke quietly but he practically growled. 

"I don't know why Cas"

"Stop lying to me Dean"

"Fine Cas fine, because he was like you."

"Then why didn't you tell me? You just decided to make love to someone who looked like me instead?" Cas was practically shouting, his cheeks flamed red and the lights started to flicker.

"It's not like that Cas, he made me feel wanted and I never thought that you would want me so..."

"So you went for the second best option and got some lookalike? After all I have done for you Dean how could you think that I would have no interest? I rebuilt your entire body and soul, I pulled you out of hell but you would sooner go and fuck some guy you barely even know?" Dean flinched at hearing Cas swear. Cas reached out and effortlessly ripped Dean's jacket half off, he put his hand to the bare skin over the scar he had made. "This is my brand, this means you are mine, no one else's" Cas was furious and Dean was dumbstruck.

"Please Cas I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"You were supposed to be only mine Dean"

"Cas I...I'm sorry"

"Not good enough Dean" Cas was on Dean before he knew what hit him, he crashed their lips together, Dean staggered from the force of it but he held onto Cas tightly. Cas' hands were everywhere. They were in Dean's hair, under his shirt, he dug his nails into Dean's back. Dean arched into him, Cas pulled his mouth from the kiss and placed sloppy but fire hot kisses down Dean's neck, he paused to bite occasionally. Small red marks started to flourish under Cas' touch. Dean struggled for breath, his head was swimming, was this really happening?

"Cas" Dean struggled to stop panting enough to speak briefly, "Are you alright?"

"I am proving a point Dean."

"You don't have to prove anything to me Cas."

"I want to show you, that you are mine." Dean opened his mouth to speak but Cas' lips and tongue were there before a single word came out. Cas removed Dean's shirt swiftly and pushed him down onto the sofa, he sucked and nipped Dean's neck and chest causing Dean to gasp. A low growl escaped Cas' lips. "Do you want me Dean?" 

"God yes, but what if someone hears?" Cas snapped his fingers and the setting changed, they were instead laid on a bed in a hotel. "I forgot that you can do that."

"No one will hear or see us here Dean, so where were we?" Dean reached out and pulled Cas to him. Cas started biting Dean's neck as Dean tried his best at the awkward angle to unbutton Cas' shirt. The shirt was shoved from Cas' shoulders and thrown to the other side of the room along with the trench coat and blazer. Followed shortly by the rest of their clothes. Dean stared at Cas' body, he was so beautiful. "So can you tell the difference between us?"

"Huh?"

"Me and Misha, can you tell the difference?" 

"Of course I can Cas, why would you need to a..." Dean stopped in his tracks when Cas' large, coal black wings spread out from the angels back. 

"But Misha can't do this" Cas grinned and was pleased he could go one better than Misha. 

"Cas you're gorgeous" Dean reached out and stroked Cas' feathers. "They're so soft." Cas raised his eyebrows and flashed Dean a smile. 

"Dean I am losing my patience." Cas purred. Dean's heart skipped a beat, holy hell, an angel of the Lord was naked and straddling him. He was sure for a minute he was dreaming. He pulled Cas forward so fast that Cas lost his balance and fell on top of him. Their lips pressed together and limbs intertwined. The lights flickered again, "Say it to me Dean"

"What do you want me to tell you Cas?" 

"Tell me that you love me"

"I love you Cas, I've loved you for months, it's always been you" Cas hummed appreciatively. 

"I love you too Dean. I have since I found you lost and broken in hell, I loved you even then."

"You're not still mad are you Cas?"

"No Dean, I'm not mad" Cas smiled a soft smile at Dean then kissed him hard and began to work his way down Dean's chest towards his hips. Dean couldn't believe his luck.

 

\---------------------------

*In The Real World*

"C'mon Misha spit it out, what did you want to tell me?" Jensen asked eyes widened slightly in worry. 

"I made a promise to Dean while you were gone, that I would tell you something."

"Well what was it?"

"I love you Jensen." Jensen's facial expression didn't move at first. Misha's eyes started to drip water, he turned away fast so Jensen wouldn't notice, as he went to walk away a strong hand grabbed his wrist and spun him back around. "Please let go, I've made an idiot of myself, just forget I said anything."

"What if I don't want to forget?" Jensen held Misha's jawline and touched their lips together. 

"Does this mean that, well ya know?"

"That I love you?" Jensen questioned.

"Yes"

"Yeah it does Mish"

"Really?" Misha was in disbelief. 

"Yep, I love you a whole lot." Misha threw his arms around Jensen and Jensen held him close. Misha silently thanked Dean wherever he might be. 

\--------------------

Dean looked down at Cas, his hair was ruffled and his cheeks were flushed pink. He was drifting off to sleep, Dean laid there for a second wondering how Misha got on with Jensen, he whispered "Good luck Mish and thanks for the advice, you were right I got my happy ending." Cas heard and smiled to himself, he was touched that he was Dean's happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't want to write the whole bit about them actually getting back, wanted to just focus on the relationships really. Also sorry if it was a bit rubbish towards the end, was writing it in early hours of the morning.


End file.
